Black Glasses
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Kuroko menghilang, setelah sadar ia terbangun didalam dunia nyata yang berupa hanya mimpi bagi Kuroko, kenapa tidak? Ia takkan percaya akan dunia yang melegalkan hubungan sesama jenis dan segala hal yang bersifat "Magic". Apalagi dia bertemu dengan orang-orang yang dikenalnya? Ah ini semua hanya mimpi, tapi nyata. Warning:AKAKURO X MIDOTAKA X AOKISE X AOKAGA.
1. Prolog

-Epilog

Malam itu, disaat waktu semua orang tertidur dan terbang kedunia mimpi masing-masing itu terjadi. Jika didalam buku dongeng kau akan menemukan cerita dimana mimpi mu menjadi kenyataan, sekarang bagaimana jika kenyataan itu masuk kedalam mimpi mu?

Aneh?

Ya..

Ini lah malam yang indah bagi Kuroko Tetsuya, ia dapat mencapai mimpinya memenangkan kejuaraan Winter Cup bersama anggota timnya, kemenangan ini dirayakan di Maji Burger atas usul sang pelatih mereka, Aida riko.

Senyum dan tawa menghiasi wajah pemain-pemain seirin ini, siapa yang tidak bahagia setelah mendapatkan predikat juara pertama dalam suatu pertandingan? bahkan yang lebih mengembirakan lagi dikarena kan kau telah mengalahkan sang raja terkuat dalam dunia basket nasional dijepang? ah mungkin kau akan kehilangan sesaat sosok Kuroko yang berwajah datar dan tampang marah-marahnya Hyuuga untuk beberapa saat.

Namun semua itu berubah saat Kuroko menghilang..

"Eh dimana kuroko?" Kagami yang pertama kali menyadarinya hanya sibuk sendiri mencari Kuroko.


	2. Chapter 2

Bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau terbangun ditempat yang tak kau kenali?

Kau ingat dengan aktivitasmu dibeberapa detik lalu, namun tiba-tiba kau telah berpindah tempat dan terbangun dilangit yang telah berbeda pula.

Kuroko mencoba membuka matanya, namun angin sepoi-sepoi yang bertiup membuat kelopak matanya tak ingin menuruti perintah otaknya. Sentuhan hangat yang tak normal direrumputan pada ujung kaki kuroko memaksanya harus bangun dari pembaringannya yang nyaman.

Dengan setengah tubuh yang masih terbaring Kuroko melihat tempatnya berada sekarang, sebuah daerah yang memiliki bangunan bagai dunia fantasy namun terkotori oleh kekeringan yang sepertinya telah terjadi bertahun-tahun.

Rumput-rumput kering, sungai yang harusnya mengalir dibawah jembatan yang merah kini mengering dan gersang tanpa setetespun air, jalanan berdebu dan pemandangan miris lainnya yang mengotori pengelihatan baby blue milik Kuroko.

'Kenapa pohon ini berbeda?' Kuroko membatin.

Kuroko menoleh pada pohon rimbun disampingnya, pohon yang melindunginya dari sinar matahari yang menyengat. Aneh, pohon itu tidak seperti pohon lainnya yang bahkan telah gundul dari daunnya.

"Kau siapa nanodayo?" Sesosok pria bersurai hijau dan berkacamata hitam berdiri tegap dengan payung hijau yang melindungi sang empu dari sinar matahari langsung didepannya, namun panggilan dari pria ini tidak digubris oleh Kuroko. Merasa kesal karena diabaikan pria bersurai hijau ini mencoba menyentuh kepala Kuroko, namun segera ditariknya kembali saat tiba-tiba kuroko menoleh kepadanya.

"Ah gomenasai, aku tadi melamun. Anda siapa?" Ujar Kuroko sopan, dahi pria ini berkedut.

"Kenapa kau membalikkan pertanyaan, namaku Midorima lalu kau ini siapa dan dari major mana nanodayo? Kau bukan titisan dia kan?" Balas Midorima, terselip nada kesal pada kata-katanya.

"Midorima-kun? Ah gomen aku tak mengenalimu dengan kacamata itu" Jawab Kuroko senang, ia senang karena bisa bertemu orang yang dikenalnya ditempat asing seperti ini.

"Apa maksudmu nanodayo? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Midorima mengajukan pertanyaan dengan sinis, ia merasa tak pernah mengenal makhluk biru didepannya selain Aomine yang mirip birunya namun lebih tua. Kuroko terkejut dengan pertanyaan balik midorima, rasanya ia sedang tidak bercanda? Atau Midorima yang sedang bercanda?

"Midorima-kun, ini aku Kuroko Tetsuya, kita satu tim di SMP Teiko dulu" Ujar Kuroko menginggatkan, namun hal ini hanya menambah kerutan didahi Midorima.

"Apa kau barusan bermimpi disiang bolong" Midorima menengadahkan kepalanya pada pohon rimbun yang menjadi objek lamunan Kuroko tadi, alisnya bertaut. Tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah dan ia duduk didekat Kuroko.

"Aku rasa tidak Midorima-kun, meski aku sendiri masih tidak tahu dimana aku sekarang ini." Kuroko menjawab datar, namun dirinya merasa risih dengan gerak-gerik Midorima yang makin lama makin menempelkan tubuhnya padanya.

"Ano—Midorima-kun, ada apa?" Kuroko menuntut penjelasan.

"Tak apa, kau hanya—Dingin" Tutur Midorima sekenanya.

tbc

Pendek ya? sebenernya sih panjang karena ini tulisan ketiga. dan bahkan saya ampe numpahin emosi karena dua ganguan yg mengakibatkan saya gagal melanjjutkan cerita saya dengan benar xD

okeh kritik dan saran silakan melajuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...


	3. Chapter 3

Dichapter lalu:

Kuroko terdampar ditempat asing dan bertemu dengan Midorima. Tapi yang terjadi tidak lah sesuai dengan kenyataan Kuroko yang sebelumnya memang mengenal Midorima, apa kah Kuroko akan sadar didunia mana dia sekarang?

Chapter 3

Kehilangan tempat mu untuk bersandar, siapa kah yang rela?

Midorima rela melepaskan harga dirinya sebagai orang jujur hanya untuk seorang pemuda yang telah memberikan kesejukan abadi untuknya.

"Siapa mereka Midorima-kun?" Ujar Kuroko. Sebelas tentara termasuk sang kapten berkulit hitam berbaris rapi dengan senjata api tertodong pada Kuroko dan Midorima.

"Mereka pasukan pertahanan yang dikirim oleh si cabe rawit merah itu" Jawab Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

' _Mereka.._.' Batin Midorima _geram_.

"Apa maksudnya ini Aomine?" Tanya Midorima pada seseorang yang dikenalnya.

'Aomine-kun?' Kuroko tak salah dengar, sebelumnya ia tak bisa melihat jelas wajah Aomine dari topeng yang dipakainya, topeng itu menutupi mata sampai ke hidung Aomine.

"Aomine-kun, kau Aomine-kun kan? Aomine-kun sebenarnya ini dimana?" Kuroko tiba-tiba nelangsa dan menarik-narik jubah yang dikenakan Aomine, sepertinya panas matahari telah membuat kepalanya error. Midorima dan Aomine terkejut.

'Apa-apaan anak ini. Wajahnya terlihat pucat namun segar, apa dia baru saja membersihkan wajah dengan air?' Pikir bodoh Aomine.

"Oi bocah tenanglah, namaku memang Aomine dan aku datang untuk membawamu keistana" Sahut Aomine, midorima langsung mendelik.

"Apa? kenapa kau harus membawanya ? Kau bahkan tidak mengenalnya nanodayo ! " Sungut Midorima, ia tak rela Kuroko jauh darinya, apalagi sampai dibawa keistana.

"Hey hey jangan tanya padaku, tanya saja pada raja, ini perintahnya. Katanya ada kabar kalau ada penyusup didaerah kita, dan aku bertugas memimpin pencarian terhadap orang itu.. Lalu.." Aomine menatap kuroko, yang ditatap balas menatap datar.

"Bocah ini- seperti yang kau katakan aku tidak pernah mengenalnya dan aku mencurigainya, karena itu aku akan menangkapnya." Jelas Aomine, ia mengeluarkan surat perintah dari sakunya lalu memberikannya pada Midorima.

"Kau tidak bisa membawanya Aomine !" Surat yang tadi diberikan diremas Midorima kuat-kuat, Aomine menyeringai.

"Oh jadi kau ingin melindungi penyusup?" Ejek Aomine.

"Bukan begitu, tapi dia itu- di- dia itu.. Pacarku."

Semua terdiam diiringi semilir angin sore~

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Dichapter lalu

Pasukan tahanan kiriman sang raja absolut datang ingin menyeret Kuroko yang dianggap penyusup, Midorima yang tak terima mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacarnya.

Chapter 4

Dunia apa ini? Siapa kalian ini? Teman atau Lawan?

Kuroko cukup shock mendengar pernyataan Midorima barusan, ia mengenal baik seorang Midorima shintarou. Ia sangat yakin jika pria itu bukanlah seorang Guy sepertinya. Tapi mungkin sejak bergaul dengan takao di masa SMA mempengaruhi kepribadiannya.

"Oi Aomine, tidak bisa kah kau mengabulkan permintaanku sekali ini saja. Kita sudah berteman lama, apa Cuma karena kehilangan Kise kau sampai kehilangan hati juga?" Cegah Midorima sesaat Aomine memborgol tangan Kuroko.

"Jangan seenaknya kau menyebut nama Kise, Midorima ! " Balas Aomine dingin, lalu ia pergi menyeret Kuroko diikuti oleh pasukannya masuk kedalam kereta kuda.

Kuroko memilih diam saja, ia dipaksa masuk kedalam kereta. Sesaat ia memandangi Midorima yang terpaku ditempat dengan payung yang meneduhinya.

Rombongan pasukan pertahanan itu melaju dengan cepat, debu-debu melayang melepas kepergian mereka meninggalkan Midorima sendirian. Midorima mengeretakkan giginya dan seketika disekelilingnya tumbuh pohon-pohon mawar berduri yang kemudian layu seketika.

"Jika ada anak tadi, mungkin tanaman ini tak akan layu. Wajah sedingin es, rambut seperti awan bersalju—" Midorima menyentuh mawar berduri yang sudah layu itu, darah mengalir sesaat tangan nya bersentuhan dengan duri.

"Mawar ini layu, tapi durinya masih tajam. " Midorima tersenyum misterius.

Kuroko dan Aomine hanya diam didalam kereta, mereka duduk berdampingan. Banyak sekali yang ingin Kuroko tanyakan tentang keadaan ini, tapi ia tidak yakin jika Aomine akan menjawab dengan jawaban yang dia inginkan. Namun, bukan kuroko namanya jika ia tak mengejutkan seseorang.

"Ano—aku akan dibawah kemana?"

"Ya?" Aomine menoleh kesampingnya namun tak menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

"Hei kau dimana? Mencoba kabur hah?" Gertak Aomine, padahal kereta itu cukup sempit dan hanya bisa diisi dua orang.

"Ano, aku dibawah sini Aomine-kun" Tegur Kuroko, sebenarnya ia sangat ingin mengangkat tangan agar pandangan Aomine sedikit diturunin. Kuroko kan- pendek.

"Oh maaf, tentu saja aku akan membawamu keistana sesuai perintah raja."

"Lalu siapa rajanya?"

Aomine tak menjawab lagi.

Jauh dari kota, memasuki hutan dan melewati sungai kecil hingga sampai kegerbang istana bercat merah berdominasi bunga-bunga pelangi diperkarangannya. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah dilihat, namun tidak dengan isinya.

"Ryouta apa kabarmu hari ini?" Ujar seorang lelaki bersurai merah, ia mengenakan jubah berbulu ala seorang raja dan ditangan kirinya mengengam sebuah gunting. Ia menutup rapat-rapat pintu tempatnya masuk lalu menghampiri seseorang yang berada ditengah ruangan kosong tersebut.

Sang surai merah berdiri didepan lelaki yang dipanggil Ryouta—Kise ryouta tadi. Surai kuningnya mengkilat dimata sang raja muda.

"Ryouta, aku bertanya padamu." Si surai mereka kembali mengeluarkan suara.

"Kapan.. aku.. akan bertemu—Aomine-kun.. Sei sama?" Jawab Ryouta, bukan menjawab dia malah balik bertanya. Kesalahan kecilnya itu dihadiahi tamparan keras oleh si surai merah—Akashi seijuuro.

"Apa kau tak bosan menanyakan hal yang sama setiap hari, Ryouta?" Akashi mengenggam dagu Kise dan menghadapkan wajah pemilik golden eyes tersebut dengan emperor eyesnya. Kise hanya tersenyum menghadapi gertakan kasar Akashi.

"Terserah saja lah, aku dapat kabar jika Aomine sudah berhasil menemukan pangeran dari kutub utara itu. Pemilik major ice yang tersisa." Akashi menyunggingkan senyum, lalu ia menoleh kembali pada Kise.

"Apa kau merasa senang saat mengetahui jika malaikatmu akan datang?"

Kise memandang Akashi dengan wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan.

tbc

Hyaaa thnks buat yg udah riview2 kemarin dan gomen kalau ceritanya kependekan. Soalnya otakku lagi pelit ide nih.. hehehehe enjoy the story again ;D


	5. Unbelievable World

Dichapter sebelumnya..

Kuroko dibawa paksa Aomine keistana, perlahan-perlahan kenyataan tentang dunia yang kini ditinggali Kuroko menjadi terungkap.

.

.

.

SEMUA ITU HANYA AKAN JATUH DIDALAM KEGELAPAN...

 _Sebuah Negara yang disinari terik matahari sepanjang tahun, tiada hujan turun sekalipun bahkan awan mendung hanya berayun dilangit nan biru disana tanpa meneteska airnya. Seirin no Sato adalah sebuah negri kecil yang berada diufuk timur jepang, dulu nya negri ini sangat subur. Tumbuh-tumbuhan hijau yang dapat kita jumpai disetiap penjuru rumah, aliran air nan sejuk dan tawa riang anak-anak memenuhi jalanan kota._

 _Jaman itu terjadi saat masa pemerintahan raja Kiyoshi Teppei, ia menggabungkan kelima negeri yang sejak dulu berperang dalam sebuah perjanjian perdamaian. Kiyoshi memiliki kemampuan Spesial yang disebut Major. Kemampuan tersebut hanya dimiliki oleh keturunan anggota kerajaan saja yang sejak dulu telah ada. Major yang dimiliki Kiyoshi adalah cahaya matahari sementara kelima negara lainnya juga memiliki major masing-masing seperti Air, Kayu, Udara, angin dan api._

 _Namun semejak keenam negeri itu bergabung Major-major bentuk baru bermunculan, ini diakibatkan oleh pernikahan antar anggota kerajaan dan rakyat biasa terjadi. Bahkan tak ayal jika major tersebut tidak bersifat alamiah. Seperti milik adik angkat Kiyoshi—Hanamiya Makoto._

 _Adik sang raja bernama Hanamiya Makoto mengambil alih tahta setelah kematian misterius Kiyoshi dan menerapkan sistem Imperialisme dikerajaannya. Semua rakyat dipaksa membayar pajak dengan harga tinggi dan ia memperluas wilayah nya dengan mengambil alih desa-desa kecil sekitar bahkan diwilayah laut sekalipun._

 _Makoto hanamiya menjadi adik angkat Kiyoshi semejak usia mereka menginjak usia tiga tahun, makoto juga orang yang dikenal cerdas dikerajaannya, ia mampu mengendalikan pasukan dan membuat strategi terbaik melawan musuh-musuhnya. Major yang merupakan sebutan untuk sebuah kekuatan spesial berasal dari alam terancam punah. Hanamiya mempunyai mimpi untuk melenyapkan semua pemilik Major dan menciptakan kembali masyarakat yang hanya terdiri dari orang-orang biasa. Tentu saja hal itu ditentang oleh negeri yang telah bersatu dengan Teiko. Dan menyebabkan munculnya pemberontakan alhasil negeri tersebut kembali terpecah belah._

 _Major milik Hanamiya adalah major yang terburuk sepanjang sejarah, ia disebut sebagai 'Mind Player' yang merupakan nama dari kekuatan gaibnya tersebut. Kekuatan ini mulai mencuat dimasyarakaat setelah kematian Raja Kiyoshi yang kini penyebab kematiannya masih misteri, banyak yang menduga jika Hanamiya lah yang menjadi dalang semua itu._

 _Dalam masa tiga tahun kepemimpinan, Hanamiya telah berhasil melenyapkan beberapa anggota keluarga dan keturunan mereka para pemilik-pemilik Major, ia hanya ingin dirinya saja lah yang menjadi pemilik Major dinegara tersebut. Masyarakat tak dapat berbuat banyak, mereka banyak memilih meninggalkan negara itu atau bunuh diri dari pada disiksa dalam penjara._

 _Lima tahun kemudian, Hanamiya menikah dengan seorang gadis bernama Momoi satsuki dan melahirkan dua orang anak kembar bernama Kise Ryouta dan Akashi Seijuuro (jangan tanya kenapa beda marga). Namun kedua nya diasingkan oleh raja Hanamiya kepulau terpencil yang jauh dari kerajaan. Hanamiya merasakan firasat buruk jika keduanya akan menghancurkan dimasa depan nanti, belum lagi ramalan dari keluarga Shintarou—yang merupakan peramal terpercaya dinegri tersebut—mengatakan jika masa Hanamiya akan segera digantikan oleh masa yang lebih buruk._

 _Tetapi walau sudah mengambil jalan tersebut tetap saja raja Hanamiya dihancurkan oleh anaknya sendiri. Sang anak kedua Akashi Seijuuro kembali kekerajaan dengan kekuatan yang melebihi sang ayah, kepintaran yang dimiliki seijuuro dan Juga major yang unik miliknya dapat mengalah Makoto dalam sebuah pertarungan pedang, dan dalam sekali serangan ke jantung Hanamiya tewas ditempat._

 _Pada akhirnya Akashi Seijuuro lah yang memimpin kerajaan dinegeri itu hingga sekarang, banyak yang menentangnya dan banyak juga yang menerimanya. Orang-orang yang menerima sistem pemerintahan Akashi adalah orang-orang yang mempunyai pemikiran dangkal dan egois, mereka memanfaatkan kebijakan absolut Akashi sebagai tameng agar keuangan dan kebutuhan mereka tetap terpenuhi sebagai gantinya mereka harus menuruti apa yang diinginkan Akashi._

 _Sementara orang-orang yang menolak sistem itu adalah para warga yang masih menuntut keadilan kerabat dan orangtua mereka yang dulu dihabisi Hanamiya. Tentu saja Akashi tak memperdulikan tuntutan itu, ia hanya akan menjamin kemerdekaan bagi orang yang mau menuruti kehendaknya._

"Lalu apa yang terjadi pada anak pertama raja Hanamiya?" Tanya Kuroko pada Aomine yang sedang menjaga pintu penjara nya, buku yang tadi dibacanya ditutup karena habis cerita.

"Kise Ryouta lebih memilih hidup bersamaku dan menjadi istriku. Tapi dua tahun setelah kami menikah Kise diambil paksa dariku dengan alasan jika ia harus membantu Akashi dikerajaan. Tapi nyatanya Akashi hanya memanfaatkan kekuatan Kise saja. " Aomine melepaskan kacamata hitamnya.

"Apa kau perhatikan jika semua orang dinegara ini memakai kacamata hitam?"

Kuroko mengangguk, ia memang sempat kepikiran pada penampilan tak biasa setiap orang yang ditemuinya.

"Itu adalah kebijakan raja Akashi, ia menyiksa rakyat dengan tidak menurunkan hujan sepanjang tahun dan terus membuat matahari terik selamanya. Ia bisa melakukan itu dengan memanfaatkan Major Kise yang merupakan Matahari. Kise itu—bisa memanfaatkan cahaya matahari sesuka nya, bahkan ia bisa membuat matahari itu menjadi gerhana selamanya." Aomine sedikit terkekeh, ia tahu Kise-nya takkan mungkin melakukan hal sejahat itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak menyelamatkan Kise-kun?"

"Majorku tak dapat menandingi milik raja Akashi nak, lagipula aku sama sekali tak berkutik didepannya. Hm tunggu sebentar, darimana kau tahu jika Kise itu laki-laki?" Aomine mengeryitkan kedua dahinya.

"Eh itu—karena—mungkin aku pikir kau termasuk orang yang Guy seperti Midorima-kun tadi." Kuroko mengalihkan wajahnya dari pandangan Aomine, Aomine yang notabe nya 'baka' percaya-percaya saja.

"Lapor komandan, raja Akashi ingin kita membawa tahanan keaula kerajaan" Seorang prajurit bertopeng besi memberi hormat pada Aomine, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Aomine.

Kuroko dikeluarkan dari penjara, masih dengan tangan terikat dibelakang ia dipaksa berjalan menuju ruangan yang terasa begitu terasa panas disaat ia memasukinya. Tangan Aomine yang menggiringnya saja sudah mulai berkeringat, tapi Kuroko tak menjatuhkan air keringat setitikpun.

"Oh Daiki, aku senang kau dapat bekerja dengan baik." Suara itu menggema dari dalam ruangan. Aomine mendorong si tahanan dengan kasar kelantai tepat didepan Akashi, ringisan Kuroko terdengar jelas.

"Kembalikan Kise oi Akashi teme !" Bentak Aomine.

"Keberhasilanmu tak berarti kau bisa berbicara lancang seperti itu padaku Daiki!" Akashi menatap Aomine tajam. Dapat terlihat kedua iris Akashi yang memiliki dwi warna yang unik dan dalam sekali kejap Kuroko dapat melihat jika Aomine sudah terbakar tubuhnya.

"AOMINE-KUN!" Pekik Kuroko.

Tiba-tiba api ditubuh Aomine perlahan padam, kulitnya yang memang hitam menjadi tambah hitam. Kini Kuroko tahu kenapa Aomine didunia ini kulitnya bisa gosong seperti itu.

"Itu hukuman kedua untukmu karena lancang padaku Daiki, jika saja tidak karena Ryouta aku pasti sudah membiarkan mu mati terbakar hingga menjadi abu." Akashi berjalan turun dari singgasananya, jubah berbulu yang dipakainya tergeret dilantai lalu terbakar. Kuroko berbalik memandangi Akashi yang menuju dirinya.

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Kuroko? Akankah Ryouta akan kembali kepelukan Aomine? In next chapter ya ^^


	6. Everyone against me, will die !

Disuatu tempat dibibir pantai Seirin no sato, awan kelabu menyelimuti langit. Seseorang berjubah hitam berjalan terseok diantara rerumputan hutan menuju pantai, langkahnya diiringi pria mungil berparas manis yang senantiasa tersenyum disetiap langkahnya.

"Shin-chan, apa kau yakin anak biru itu orangnya?" Sahut pria bersurai hitam itu pada lelaki berjubah hitam didepannya.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Shin-chan jangan abaikan aku—"

"Jika aku tak yakin aku takkan membangunkannya nodayo, Takao." Balas Midorima akhirnya, ia membuka tudung kepalanya setelah sampai disebuah gua yang jauh dari bibir pantai.

"Tunggu maksudmu dia tertidur disini?" Takao menghentikan langkahnya didepan gua, sementara Midorima sudah semakin jauh masuk kedalam.

Akashi berjalan mendekati Kuroko kemudian melepaskan ikatan yang sudah menyiksa Kuroko selama berjam-jam.

"Jadi, namamu Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Tanpa bertanya kau pasti sudah tahu Akashi-kun"

Akashi mengeryitkan dahinya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak dipanggil dengan embel –kun dari seseorang. Akashi menyentuh dahi Kuroko dan menaikan poninya, ia perhatikan lagi wajah Kuroko dengan dekat.

Mata sebening langit cerah itu berbayang wajah Akashi yang tampan, Kuroko hanya terdiam karena takut disakiti.

"Menarik. Berdiri lah dan pergi dari sini." Ujar Akashi.

"Lalu untuk apa kau menangkapku? " Gerutu Kuroko.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu—"

"CUKUP! Akashi-kun pasti mengingat aku kan! Sekarang jelaskan kita berada didunia apa? Kau tahu kan aku bukan dari sini!" Ketus Kuroko. Akashi hanya memandangnya tanpa arti.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku sudah mengampunimu dan kau malah membentakku."

Akashi kembali mendekati Kuroko dan mencekiknya,

"Dengar Tetsuya, aku yang berkuasa disini. Tak ada yang boleh menentangku, karena aku absolut!" Ujar Akashi. Kuroko tercekat oleh cekikan Akashi.

"A-akashi—"

Emperor eye Akashi Aktif. Temperatur yang tadinya panas kini makin panas Kuroko rasakan. Jaket seragam olahraga Seirinnya perlahan terbakar dengan api yang entah tersulut dari mana, tak lama kemudian Kuroko merasakan tubuhnya dibanting kelantai dengan tubuh terbakar.

"U-uwaaaghh.. PANAS! AKASHI-KUN! " Tubuh Kuroko berguling-guling dilantai seperti cacing, ia berharap api yang membakar tubuhnya cepat padam karena ia tak tahan dengan panas yang sebentar lagi akan melepuhkan kulitnya yang pucat.

"Akashi—kun—kumohon—" Tangan terjulur dan ekspresi memohon minta ampun Kuroko berikan, namun Akashi tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia malah pergi menuju pintu keluar.

Api itu semakin membakar tubuh Kuroko, dengan cepat ia membuka bajunya namun tak berhasil, seluruh tubuhnya tetap terbakar api. Kuroko menyerah, ia tak rela mati konyol begini, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan selamat. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa Kuroko menjatuhkan dirinya yang terbakar dari jendela ruangan tersebut, dimana aliran panjang sungai menantinya dibawah.

Pintu besar itu tertutup, tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya pada Kuroko, Akashi dengan santainya menyuruh pembantu istana untuk membersihkan ruangan singgasananya.

"Mungkin dia sudah abu, jangan sisakan sedikitpun, Kouki."

"Saya mengerti Akashi-sama." Furihata memberi hormat pada Akashi, lalu masuk ke ruangan dengan takut-takut.

"K-kenapa harus aku sih yang dapat pekerjaan seperti ini, kalau mereka masih dalam wujud mayat bagaimana? Aku tidak sanggup—eh?" Langkah Furihata terhenti, didepannya hanya ada abu bekas bakaran. Tapi yang menarik perhatiannya adalah jejak terbakar dikarpet istana.

"Apa mungkin tadi—" Furihata bergegas menuju jendela dan melihat kebawah, dimana air sungai masih mengalir deras.

"Apa harus kulaporkan pada Akashi-sama?" Furihata pikir-pikir kemudian terdiam, ia lalu membersihkan tempat kejadian dan mengganti karpet yang terbakar dengan yang baru dengan kemampuan major _flyer_ nya.

Air sungai yang begitu deras membawa tubuh Kuroko yang tak terbalut apapun mengikuti arus, air sungai itu satu-satunya sungai buatan Akashi tempatnya memanjakan diri dari cuaca panas yang ia ciptakan. Perlahan tubuh Kuroko tenggelam didalamnya.

"Kuroko! Oi Kuroko!" Suara itu begitu lantang memanggilnya, terdengar sangat berisik ditelinga Kuroko.

"Ada apa Kagami-kun?" Kuroko terpaksa menyingkirkan sejenak novel yang daritadi dibacanya.

"Kau menghilang kemana setelah pertandingan final semalam? Semua orang mencarimu tahu. Dan pagi ini kau malah datang tanpa bicara apapun padaku." Gerutu Kagami, ia melipat kedua tangannya dipinggang.

"Memangnya kita sering membicarakan apa setiap kali aku datang Kagami-kun?" Balas Kuroko datar, seperti biasa.

Perempatan muncul didahi Kagami.

"Y-ya paling tidak kau sering menyapaku, walau kadang-kadang aku masih tak terbiasa." Aku Kagami.

"Oh." Jawab Kuroko lagi, dan kali ini Kagami sangat merasa kalau dia sedang diabaikan.

"Oi Shin-chan, aku tak merasakan lagi hawa kehidupan anak biru itu, apa mungkin dia sudah mati dibunuh Akashi?" Sahut Takao, ia menaruh sebuah lilin untuk menerangi tempat mereka sekarang.

"Jangan bodoh nanodayo, dia bukannya mati tapi dia sedang tidak ada didunia ini." Jawab Midorima, tangannya sibuk meraba-raba sebuah batu bening yang terdapat ditengah gua.

"Kalau begitu kan sama saja dia mati!" Gerutu Takao.

"Karena itu lah kau kusebut bodoh nodayo." Midorima masih melanjutkan aktivitasnya tanpa memperdulikan wajah kesal Takao.

Tbc

Huaaahh makin gak jelas aja jalan cerita saya.. Nee nee.. semoga kalian bisa mengimajinasikannya ya. Hehehe

Review?


	7. Become my lovers

Kagami uring-uringan sendiri memperhatikan sikap Kuroko yang sangat cuek bebek padanya hari ini. Bagi Kagami diabaikan oleh Kuroko itu sudah biasa, tapi entah kenapa untuk hari ini Kuroko benar-benar terasa berbeda.

"Oi Kuroko, apa itu yang ada dipunggungmu?" Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya, nyaris saja dia ditabrak oleh tubuh besar Kagami karena berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Memang ada apa dengan punggungku Kagami-kun?" Kuroko menoleh.

Insting hewani Kagami merasakan kejanggalan, ia menyeret Kuroko ke UKS sebelum menjawab.

"Lihat itu." Kagami membalikkan tubuh Kuroko memunggungi sebuah cermin besar di dalam UKS. Kuroko sendiri terlihat kaget melihat sebuah gambar pentagram yang muncul dileher belakangnya.

"Aku baru menyadarinya Kagami-kun." Kuroko menyentuh pentagram itu, seketika keluar cahaya menyilau kan dari dalam cermin. Kagami yang tak tahan silaunya menutup mata dengan tangan.

"Kuroko, apa yang—"

"Kuroko!"

"Kuroko!"

Kagami celingak-celinguk mencari Kuroko, namun hasilnya nihil. Dan yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi dia tak tahu sekarang dia ada dimana.

"Te-tempat apa ini? _Shit !_ kenapa panas sekali disini!" Kagami mencari tempat berteduh sebelum kulitnya yang cokelat itu berubah hitam karena terbakar sinar matahari.

"Temee—dimana Kuroko itu sekarang? Dia membawaku ketempat aneh—eh tunggu dulu, aku rasa ini bukan dijepang." Kagami memperhatikan area itu sekali lagi, sebuah tempat yang mirip dengan jaman kerajaan jaman dulu. Bahkan dia bisa melihat sebuah istana diatas bukit yang menjulang.

"H-hei !" Kagami memanggil seseorang yang kebetulan lewat didekatnya, ia mencoba mencari informasi langsung karena hal ini terlalu membinggungkan untuknya.

"Ada apa?" Laki-laki bersurai hitam plus dengan kacamata yang senada itu menoleh kearah Kagami, wajahnya sangar membuat Kagami jadi merinding.

"T-tidak jadi." Kagami langsung berlari dari tempatnya, menjauh pergi kearah hutan menuju istana. Oke sekarang dia terlihat seperti seorang gadis dari manga shoujo yang sedang tersesat di sebuah wonderland.

BUK!

Kagami menabrak seseorang, tubuhnya cukup besar hingga bisa membuat Kagami terjengkang ditanah.

"Aww sakit—eh?" Kagami melihat orang yang ditabraknya, tubuh yang berperawakan tinggi sekitar dua meter dan bersurai ungu.

"Murasakibara!"

Sementara Kagami sedang terperangah menatap sosok yang ditabraknya, Kuroko terdampar ditempat lain. Panas matahari begitu menyengat kulitnya yang polos tanpa balutan pakaian.

"Bagaimana kau masih bisa hidup?" Suara monoton itu menyergap indera pendengaran Kuroko, silau matahari merasuki matanya hingga Kuroko terpaksa menghalangi sinar itu dengan lengannya. Ia mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya meski tubuhnya terasa sakit semua.

"Akashi-kun, aku ingin penjelasan darimu." Tutur Kuroko, ia menatap dengan wajah yang lemas seperti seorang yang sudah puasa 40 hari saja.

Akashi bangkit dari duduknya, ia merangkul tubuh Kuroko lalu membawanya keruangan bawah tanah, lalu didudukannya Kuroko disebuah bangku beralas permani.

"Pakai lah dulu ini, kau bisa sakit." Akashi memberikan seperangkat baju dan celana panjang sutra miliknya, tentu Akashi memang sudah menyiapkan hal itu sebelumnya.

"Aku tahu kau akan melompat kesungai dan terdampar di _gazebo_ ku, semuanya sudah kurencanakan." Akashi duduk ditepi kasur berukuran sedang.

"Tempat ini hanya aku yang tahu dan tak ada yang boleh memasuki tempat ini tanpa ijinku. Aku dapat mengetahui tempat ini karena emperor eye ku. Kau lihat lukisan didinding itu?"

Akashi menunjuk sebuah lukisan besar didinding, lukisan itu tersimpan didalam gelas raksasa seperti bingkai foto. Lukisan itu memenuhi ruangan yang hanya berukuran 20x20m tersebut. Kuroko memperhatikan lukisan tersebut. Meski pengelihatannya masih tidak jelas tapi ada satu hal yang ia ketahui—

'Itu—lukisan anggota Kiseki no sedai?' Ujar Kuroko dalam hatinya.

"Aku tahu kau dari masa yang berbeda atau mungkin dimensi yang berbeda, tapi orang-orang yang ada dilukisan itu pasti berasal dari tempat kau datang bukan. Dan ada aku juga didalam lukisan itu, Ryouta, Daiki dan Shintarou juga ada. "

Kuroko sekarang paham—

"Jadi Akashi-kun ingin aku menjelaskan siapa mereka?" Ujar Kuroko, Akashi berdeham meng-iyakan.

Kuroko menghela nafas, tempat yang mereka tempati sekarang sangat panas.

"Tentu aku akan menjelaskannya Akashi-kun, tapi aku ingin tahu dulu bagaimana caraku kemari dan juga tempat apa ini sebenarnya? Dan lagipula apa alasanmu mencoba membunuhku tadi?" Mata Kuroko menyipit meminta penjelasan.

"Aku yakin kau sudah tahu legendaku dari buku yang dipinjamkan Daiki padamu," Akashi berjalan mendekati Kuroko dan menunjukkan gelagat aneh.

"L-lalu?" Kuroko tiba-tiba merasa takut dengan pandangan dingin Akashi.

"Aku tidak mencoba membunuhmu, karena aku tahu kau tidak bisa terbunuh—bisa dibilang kau satu-satunya orang yang tak bisa kubunuh dengan _Majork_ u Tetsuya. "

Tubuh Kuroko semakin menekan kursi yang didudukinya, pakaian yang diberikan Akashi tadi baru terpasang celananya saja.

"A-apa maksudmu Akashi-kun?" Kuroko mulai gugup karena wajah Akashi kini sudah terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya.

CUPH!

Tanpa ragu Akashi mencium bibir Kuroko hingga yang dicium kaget dengan mata terbelalak.

"Hmp—A-akashi—Puah!" Kuroko mendorong Akashi menjauh lalu mengelap bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan dibibirmu Tetsuya?" Akashi membalas tanpa rasa bersalah setelah mencuri ciuman Kuroko.

Kuroko mendongak dan binggung, wajahnya tampak memerah.

"H-hangat Akashi-kun." Kuroko menyentuh bibirnya yang tadi dicium sepihak oleh Akashi, diam-diam Akashi terpesona dengan sikap malu-malunya Kuroko.

"Baiklah, sekarang perhatikan ini."

Akashi mengecup sebuah kertas lalu tiba-tiba kertas itu langsung terbakar habis. Kuroko memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti Akashi-kun."

"Aku bisa membakar apapun yang aku sentuh saat _emperor eye_ ku aktif, Tetsuya. Tapi tadi kau tidak terbakar sedikitpun. Pada percobaan diaula istana juga begitu. Kini aku yakin—" Akashi kembali menyudutkan Kuroko dibangkunya.

"Kau adalah orang terakhir yang berasal dari kerajaan salju yang bermajor es, dan kau sudah ditakdirkan—" Akashi menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Menjadi istriku."

Halo—kelamaan ya updatenya? Ah gomen gomen, karena kebesit ide lain kemarin jadi aku buat project baru lagi. Jadi yang ini agak ketinggalan. Hehe

Oke review?


	8. My flashback and you know who am i

KUROKO NO BASKET milik FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: Unknown World

MAIN CHARACTER:

AKASHI SEIJUURO

KUROKO TETSUYA

GENERATION OF MIRACLES

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

Dichapter yang lalu, masih dalam alur cerita yang belum dipahami oleh Kuroko sepenuhnya tentang dua dunia yang kini ia datangi. Sekilas saja ia kembali kealam nyata, namun berkat ke-kepoan Kagami ia kembali kedunia dongeng tersebut berserta Kagami yang ikut namun terpisah dengannya. Disaat Kagami sedang kebingungan sendiri tentang keberadaannya, Kuroko malah terjebak bersama Akashi.

"I-istri? A-ano, tolong jangan bercanda Akashi-kun." Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Sejak kapan kau melihatku suka bercanda, Tetsuya?"

Akashi balik bertanya, Kuroko diam. Di dunia normalnya ia memang menyimpan perasaan tersembunyi pada mantan kaptennya tersebut, namun melihat kenyataan yang ada, Kuroko berpikir untuk move on dan mengalihkan perasaannya itu pada Kagami. Namun sangat disayang keberaniannya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada si alis cabang itu harus pupus ketika mantan cahayanya—Aomine daiki, sudah menembak duluan Kagami sebelum pertandingan winter cupnya dan Kagami juga sudah menerima Aomine. Miris sekali memang.

Namun, disaat akhir pertandingan melawan Rakuzan. Kuroko menjabat tangan Akash yang notabenya sudah kembali menjadi orang yang sama sewaktu ia SMP, dan disaat itu juga perasaan Kuroko yang dulu kembali dan harapan itu muncul lagi. Dibenaknya Kuroko ingin sekali mendapat balasan cinta dari Akashi, namun itu mustahil pikirnya. Sehingga dia pasrah—

"A-aku, aku tidak tahu Akashi-kun." Kuroko masih menunduk malu, dihadapannya mata Akashi menatap sayu. Meski tak melihat namun Kuroko bisa merasakannya, rasa panas ruangan itu perlahan mendingin.

"Tetsuya, apa kau ingat saat kau menjabat kedua tanganku diakhir pertanding winter cup kita." Kuroko langsung mendongakkan kepala.

"A-akashi-kun, kau—"

"Iya Tetsuya, aku berbohong jika aku tak mengenalmu dan anggota kisedai lainnya dengan baik disini. Bukan aku yang membawamu kedunia ini, sementara aku sendiri bisa kemari sesukaku."

"Apa maksudmu Akashi-kun?"

Akashi melihat sekali lukisan yang tergantung didinding.

"Kemungkinan orang-orang yang kita kenal disini memang berasal dari dunia nyata yang kita tinggali. Tapi mereka memiliki ingatan dan jati diri yang berbeda dari dunia kita Tetsuya."

"Jadi sebenarnya tempat apa ini Akashi-kun?"

Akashi mulai lelah dengan posisinya menyudutkan Kuroko, ia duduk di bangku yang berseberangan didepan Kuroko. Sejenak Akashi mengingat flashback kejadian disaat ia pertama kali datang ke Seirin no Sato.

Kejadian ini terjadi sekitar satu tahun lalu. Akashi tengah latihan seorang diri di Gym Rakuzan pada malam itu, disaat ia sedang memikirkan strategi baru untuk menghadapi tim Kirisaki daichi yang akan mereka lawan besok hal itu terjadi.

Karena sudah cukup dalam mengasah kemampuan, Akashi memutuskan untuk keperpustakaan. Hanya 5menit untuk nya sampai kesana.

'Buku apa ini?' Benak Akashi bertanya-tanya, ia mengambil sebuah buku yang tiba-tiba menghalangi jalannya menuju rak yang ingin ia tuju.

" _Major?_ " Ujar Akashi membaca judulnya, buku itu memiliki ukuran setebal kamus saku dan lebar seperti buku tulis biasa.

Setelah membaca sinopsisnya Akashi beranjak mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman untuk meng-kepoi buku yang menurutnya cukup menarik. Setelah menemukan tempat yang tepat Akashi mulai membuka halaman utama, tidak ada tulisan apapun disana. Akashi mengeryitkan dahi.

Sebelum ia beranjak kehalaman kedua, kepala Akashi menyapu pandangan kearah kiri dan kanannya. Dan voila—dia sedang sendirian diperpustakaan itu, bahkan penjaga perpustakaan saja tidak ada ditempatnya.

Tapi Akashi bukanlah Aomine Daiki yang bakal merinding jika ditinggal ditempat seperti ini, Akashi kemudian melanjutkan acara keponya.

Halaman kedua dibuka, sebuah gambar pentagram sebesar ukuran kertas halaman itu terpampang.

 _Give your blood, and win the war_

Akashi mencoba menerka makna dari barisan kalimat berbahasa inggris yang dibaca nya dibawah gambar pentagram tersebut.

"Apa ini sejenis buku sihir, huh?" Desis Akashi meremehkan, namun tetap dia lakukan.

Akashi menusuk kan ujung jempol jarinya dengan jarum yang ia temukan, lalu mengoleskan darahnya yang mulai mengucur diatas gambar pentagram tersebut.

"Bodoh sekali." Akashi bergumam sendiri, tidak sampai lima menit menunggu ia pun merasa bosan lalu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan membaca kehalaman sebaliknya.

"Aku adalah raja Seirin no Sato, tidak ada yang bisa menentang kehendakku. Karena aku lah raja." Lagi-lagi baris pendek yang tertulis ditengah-tengah halaman, namun Akashi merasa bangga karena itu memang dirinya.

Lalu tiba-tiba cahaya terang muncul dari tengah-tengah buku dan menyedot Akashi kedalamnya. Dan disaat ia sadar, Akashi muncul dalam wujud bayi yang baru dilahirkan oleh Momoi yang merupakan istri Hanamiya.

Akashi tidak sendirian, ada bayi satu lagi yang merangkap raga Kise Ryouta. Ia dan Kise diasuh oleh orang lain dan dibawah jauh dari negerinya. Namun diusia mereka yang menginjak lima tahun, kedua orang tua mereka tiba-tiba menghilang dan dinyatakan meninggal oleh warga setempat. Semejak itu, Akashi yang bisa mengingat semuanya sejak lahir sangat benci pada Hanamiya. Ia tidak memikirkan lagi dimana ia berada selama lima tahun itu dan siapa dia disana.

Ia dan Kise berkelana keberbagai tempat tanpa tempat tinggal yang jelas. Untuk makan dan minum saja mereka harus mengemis. Akashi mungkin seorang adik, tapi selama dalam perantauan mereka Kise lah yang paling banyak mengeluh. Hingga disaat usia mereka masuk dua belas tahun, mereka ditangkap dan diasingkan oleh prajurit Seirin no Sato karena mereka dianggap penyusup. Namun selama dipengasingan mereka dikenalkan pada Major, pada saat itulah Akashi menemukan kekuatan terpendamnya, dan dengan kepintarannya ia mampu menghancurkan penjara ditempat ia diasingkan dengan kekuatannya.

Akashi bahkan bisa menemukan Major milik Kise dan memanfaatkannya untuk melawan sang raja—Hanamiya Makoto. Setelah kemenangannya dalam memperebutkan tahta kerajaan, Akashi langsung diangkat jadi raja namun ada diusia mereka ke delapan belas tahun—Kise Ryouta, sang kakak yang jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda dari golongan prajurit negara memilih menikah dan tinggal diluar istana. Awalnya Akashi mengijinkannya, lalu tak lama dari itu ia kembali mengingat masa lalunya disaat ia berada diperpustakaan dan berada didalam negeri ini.

Sebenarnya Akashi ingin kembali, ia takut melewatkan pertandingan melawan Kirisaki dai chi dan disaat itu juga ia menemukan ruang bawah tanah yang saat ini menjadi tempat ia dan Kuroko sedang bercerita.

"Lalu, bagaimana cara Akashi-kun kembali? Dan juga aku tidak pernah mendengar berita jika Akashi-kun tiba-tiba dikabarkan menghilang dalam waktu lama?" Tanya Kuroko sakarstik.

"Jangan heran Tetsuya, aku melewatkan semua pengalaman itu hanya dalam satu malam. Seperti mimpi bukan?" Sebuah pertanyaan retoris bagi Kuroko.

Akashi tersenyum simpul, lalu ia membisikan sesuatu pada Kuroko.

"Cara ku kembali sangat lah mudah, aku hanya harus memikirkanmu dan aku hanya perlu menyebut namamu—"

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Aku rindu sekali padamu." Bisik Akashi. Tak perlu dilihat pun Akashi tahu jika muka Kuroko sekarang sedang _blushing_ berat. Akashi dan Kuroko pun langsung menghilang sekejap dari dalam ruangan itu ditelan cahaya.

Ditempat lain didalam hutan,

"Darimana kau namaku? Kraus.. kraus.." Ujar Murasakibara, bukannya menolong Kagami ia malah asing memakan wortel rebus nya dengan tatapan malas melihat Kagami sedang terperangah menatapnya.

"O-oi Murasakibara, apa benar ini kau!?" Ujar Kagami tak percaya, tentu saja ia tak bisa percaya. Murasakibara yang biasanya suka makan jajanan sekarang move on jadi suka makan sayuran, terlebih pakaian yang digunakan oleh Murasakibara sangat aneh dan membuat Kagami ingin tertawa.

"Kau ini siapa? Seenaknya saja memanggilku namaku." Nada suaranya berubah, Murasakibara menatap curiga Kagami.

"Jika kau penyusup dari negara lain-, maka aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga." Kelima jari Murasakibara terbentang didepan wajah Kagami seperti ingin meremas-remas wajah si alis cabang itu menjadi adonan kue.

' _Ternyata memang Murasakibara_.' Batin Kagami.

TBC

Huaaa gomena jika cerita sebelumnya pendek-pendek, aku juga awalnya Cuma iseng-iseng bikin cerita ini. Kalau kutamatin dengan ending absurd boleh ya? #jduak

Okeh mau bales review dulu nih

Dani639: authorcchi berusaha ssu ^^

Tet-chan : Maa.. maa..sabar ya ssu

love akashi-kun: ah gomen, kagamicchi ya? Author udah kepikiran kok tpi maaf masih belum bisa diumbar ^^

Phantom Klein : Silakan ssu

nameless pierrot: huaa iya iya ini udah coba dipanjangin lagi ssu

AulChan12 : ah daijobu ssu, pantengin aja ya Xd

Caesar704: Yosh, thanks udah stay ssu

: Ya dong, kurokocchi kan cinta Akashicchi ssu *senyum maksa*

Authorchhi sangat berterimakasih sama readers yang udah mengisi waktunya untuk membaca fanfic ini.

Saa.. Review?


	9. I found you, Ryouta

KUROKO NO BASKET milik FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: Unknown World

MAIN CHARACTER:

AKASHI SEIJUURO

KUROKO TETSUYA

GENERATION OF MIRACLES

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

Dichapter lalu, Kagami bertemu dengan Murasakibara, dan kilas balik bagaimana Akashi bisa ada didunia itu terungkap, apa kah semua mimpi bersifat nyata ini akan berakhir bahagia?

Chapter 9

.

.

"Jika kau penyusup dari negara lain-, maka aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga." Kelima jari Murasakibara terbentang didepan wajah Kagami seperti ingin meremas-remas wajah si alis cabang itu menjadi adonan kue.

Kagami panik.

"O-oi tunggu dulu Murasakibara, ini aku Kagami Taiga. Kita pernah jadi lawan tanding di piala musim dingin. Kau ingat?"

"Kraus.. kraus.. Piala musim dingin? Apa itu ? memangnya kita bertanding apa? Bertanding makan ya?" Murasakibara menatap Kagami, yang ditatap memasang raut bodoh.

"Eh? A-ano.." Kagami melihat sekeliling. "Sebenarnya kita ini sedang dimana?"

"Ini Seirin no sato, memang kau dari mana?"

"O-oh aku dari Tokyo, b-bukankah kau sudah tahu?"

Murasakibara menggeleng polos, okeh Kagami takut sekarang. Tapi walau merasa saling tidak mengenal sosok didepannya, Kagami tetap tegar dengan motto nya 'Itu Cuma manusia dua meter, bukan transformasi titan jaman dulu.' Kagami no aho memang.

"Oi Murasakibara, apa kau sudah menemukan tanaman yang kau cari?"

Murasakibara mengalihkan pandangan kearah belakang Kagami. Kagami terperangah mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalinya itu.

"Aomine!"

Kagami segera berbalik dan ternyata benar, ia melihat Aomine berdiri dengan seragam serba hitam bak kesatria yang datang untuk menyalamatkan putri yang termaso(?).

"Syukurlah Aomine, kau ada disini." Tanpa babibu Kagami langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung menubruk ah maksudnya memeluk Aomine erat. Yang dipeluk langsung membelalak kaget.

"W-woi kau ini.. apa-apaan?" Aomine mencoba merenggangkan pelukan itu, namun dekapan si pria yang besar tubuhnya menyamainya itu semakin erat seolah tidak ingin Aomine hilang dari sana.

"Mine-chin, apa kau mengenal pria ini? Sepertinya dia sangat mengenalmu?" Sahut Murasakibara, "Manakutahu, bertemu saja baru kali ini." Sergah Aomine, pelukan dari dirinya tiba-tiba terlepas.

"Tunggu—apa! Hei Ahomine, jangan-jangan kau juga lupa padaku. I-ini aku Kagami, aku kan—kekasihmu." Kagami sedikit menunduk malu saat mengatakan kata yang terakhir. Aomine mengerutkan dahi.

"O-oh tunggu, apa maksudmu ? Ini candaan yang tidak lucu harimau-san. Aku memang punya kekasih, tapi bukan dirimu." Aomine mundur menjauh, wajah Kagami menegang.

"A-aomine, K-kau.. benar-benar lupa padaku?"

Aomine hanya diam menatap Kagami sakarstik, ia jujur bahwa ia tak pernah memiliki kekasih seperti Kagami, yang ia miliki seumur hidupnya hanya satu orang. Ialah Kise Ryouta.

Hening melanda, sapuan angin menggoyangkan pepohonan rimbun dihutan. Ketiga lelaki bersurai warna berbeda saling pandang. Tak lama kemudian lelaki bersurai merah gradasi hitam berlari dengan cepat menuju istana. Bulir-bulir airmata jatuh dari kedua pelupuk matanya, sementara yang bersurai navy blue mencoba mencegah kepergiannya untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Mine-chin jahat sekali, membuat sosok uke imut itu menangis." Sahut Murasakibara sekenanya. Drama telenovela itu tak menghentikan aksi ngemil wortelnya.

"Uke? Pria yang mirip harimau itu kau bilang uke?"

"Hu'um, dia cocok jadi uke jika bersamamu Mine-chin."

"Jangan bercanda Murasakibara, aku sudah punya uke sendiri."

"Tapi dia tadi bilang kalau Mine-chin itu kekasihnnya, apa Mine-chin selingkuh dari Kisechin?"

Aomine menatap tajam Murasakibara.

"Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkan Ryouta." Aomine pergi menyusul Kagami. Murasakibara hanya menatap kepergian kedua lelaki itu dengan malas.

"Aku harus cepat mencari sayuran itu sebelum Akachin marah." Murasakibara melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

BRUK!

Suara hempasan yang cukup keras dari kamar Akashi. Kuroko dan pemilik kamar itu tiba-tiba muncul dari langit dan terhempas dikasur king size tersebut. Dengan posisi Akashi dibawah sambil memeluk Kuroko diatasnya membuat Kuroko tak merasakan sakit akibat terjun tiba-tiba itu.

"A-akashi kun kau baik-baik saja?" Kuroko khawatir melihat Akashi tak kunjung bergerak setelah mereka jatuh dengan posisi ambigu.

"Diam lah Tetsuya, aku sedang menikmati ini." Akashi menyeringai dalam tidurnya, pelukannya pada tubuh Kuroko mengerat.

"Akashi-kun modus disaat seperti ini—Hap!" Dengan entengnya Kuroko mengigit ujung hidung Akashi yang membuat empunya bangun kejut.

"Aw! Apa yang kau lakukan Tetsuya? Kau ingin aku _rape_ sekarang juga?"

Si kuudere biru menatap Akashi datar. ia turun dari tubuh Akashi lalu duduk dipinggir ranjang.

"Akashi-kun kumohon seriuslah, kau mungkin bisa keluar masuk sesuka mu didunia itu. Tapi aku tidak, bagaimana jika orang yang memanggilku itu menarikku kembali kedunia itu? " Kata Kuroko. Wajahnya agak bersemu mengingat tadi ia dengan berani mengigit hidung sang macan merah.

Akashi bangun sambil mengusap hidungnya

"Aku juga belum punya petunjuk siapa yang memanggilmu kedunia itu Tetsuya, apa kau pernah diberi buku aneh akhir-akhir ini?"

Kuroko menggeleng.

Akashi menghela nafas berat, "Aku ingin mandi dulu, apa kau mau ikut?"

Wajah Kuroko memanas. Akashi mengajaknya mandi bersama. Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sejak kapan Akashi-kun jadi mesum begini?" Kata Kuroko, dengan wajah yang memerah dan bibir yang sedikit dimajuin. Kuroko malu dan juga kesal inginnya.

Akashi terkekeh geli.

"Sejak aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

BLUSH

Kuroko pingsan ditempat.

Sementara nun jauh disana. Para penghuni istana Seirin no Sato berlarian mencari sang raja yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Furihata yang memimpin pencarian mengatur para pasukan untuk mencari disekeliling istana dan juga dihutan. Siapa tahu raja diculik oleh seorang malaikat bersayap biru dan dibawa kembali keneraka? Okeh yang tadi itu fikiran absurd Furihata saja.

"Kouki-san, kami belum menemukannya diarea balkon dan kamar-kamar istana."

"Kouki-chin, raja juga tidak ada didapur.. Kraus.. Kraus.."

"Lapor Kouki-san, kami menangkap seorang lelaki asing yang diduga penyusup. Dia melawan saat kami tangkap, jadi kami lumpuhkan dan sekarang dia sedang berada dipenjara."

"Penyusup? Apa dia pengguna major atau rakyat biasa?" Furihata menanggapi serius laporan yang satu ini.

"Kami belum bisa mengidentifikasi. Laki-laki itu memiliki rambut berwarna merah marun dan beralis cabang. Apa anda pernah melihatnya?" Kata si pelapor, ia menyerahkan foto Kagami pada Furihata.

"Aku belum pernah lihat. Junpei-kun apa kau pernah lihat?" Furihata memberikan foto itu pada Hyuga dan disambut gelengan.

"Begitu ya.. tidak ada yang mengenalinya disini, Oi Mura—"

Furihata kehilangan sosok titan ungu itu dalam sekejap mata.

Lelah dengan sosok raja yang tak segera ditemukan, Furihata memerintahkan prajuritnya untuk beristirahat dan mencari kembali esok hari. Aomine yang kelelahan karena tadi berkeliling mencari sosok harimau merah dan juga raja mereka terduduk didepan sebuah pintu kamar istana. Ia tak peduli lagi jika nanti Akashi akan menemukannya sedang tidur di depan kamarnya atau pun melihatnya seperti mayat dekil yang tergeletak- "Daikicchi.."

Suara lirih yang memanggi namanya itu membuat takut Aomine, ia menajamkan lagi pendengarannya .

"Aominecchi, aku merindukanmu.." Kini suara itu agak terdengar serak dan berat, Aomine menebak suara itu berasal dari dalam pintu dibalik punggungnnya. Tunggu, Aominecchi? Bukankah Cuma Kise yang memanggilnya seperti itu?

Aomine mencoba mengintip dari celah pintu dan benar saja, ia melihat Kise sedang tertidur ditengah ruangan kosong itu. Matanya tertutup seperti tidur, dan laju nafasnya agak tercekat. Aomine juga melihat seseorang berdiri disamping Kise, "I-itu.. AKASHI-SAMA!". Wajah Aomine menegang.

Pintu langsung didobrak, Aomine tanpa takut masuk keruangan itu. Kedua orang didalam ruangan langsung melihat kearah dirinya.

"Aominecchi!"

Sebuah dekapan hangat tiba-tiba menyergap tubuh Kise, luka-lukanya dipunggungnya akibat cambukan Akashi sedikit membuatnya meringis.

"Ryouta, kau tak apa?" Sergah Aomine, ia menatap khawatir kekasihnya. Kise menggeleng.

"Aku senang melihat Aominecchi lagi." Kise tersenyum,

"Akashi! Kau bilang kau tak akan mengapa-apakan Ryouta! Lalu apa yang ingin kau katakan sekarang hah—" Tenggerokan Aomine tercekat, ia berbicara pada dinding kosong disampingnya.

"Itu bukan Akashicchi.." Sahut Kise lirih. Aomine menatap kekasihnya heran.

"Kalau begitu nanti saja penjelasanmu, aku akan membawa mu ketempat yang aman dulu!" Aomine langsung menggendong Kise ala bridal style lalu meninggalkan tempat itu ketempat yang aman—Rumah mereka.

Beruntung jarak kamar tempat Kise disekap dan pintu keluar tidak terlalu jauh, jadi Aomine bisa leluasa menyelinap membawa Kise keluar. Para penjaga juga pasti sedang diruang istrahat mereka. Timing yang tepat untuk seorang kepala penjaga menyelinap didaerahnya sendiri, bukan?

Gelapnya malam tidak menghalangi pengelihatan Aomine didalam suramnya hutan sekitar istana, ia berjalan cepat agar Kise tak berlama-lama merasakan dinginnya angin malam. Seragam hangat yang tadi Aomine kenakan sudah ia pakaikan pada sang kekasih. Ia tak ingin kehilangan lagi, Aomine sangat bahagia hingga ia meneteskan air mata tanpa sadar.

"A-aominecchi, kenapa menangis?" Tangan lemah Kise terjulur mengusap pipi sang ksatria dim dengan lembut, tak lupa dengan senyumannya yang bak mentari yang ingin terus menyinari kegelapan dimata gelapnya.

Aomine tiba-tiba berhenti didepan sebuah rumah, "Hei aku tidak menangis, aku hanya.. bahagia. " Aomine memberi senyum bahagia pada Kise lalu masuk kedalam rumah.

Rumah yang cukup besar dan berlantai dua, ia menyalakan lampu sesaat lalu pergi kelantai dua. Sebuah ruangan yang sangat ia rindukan akhirnya terbuka, kamar Aomine dan Kise sering menghabiskan waktu berdua setiap malam—setidaknya sebelum Kise dibawa keistana.

"Nee.. aku memenuhi janjiku bukan?" Kise dibaringkan dikasur, dan diselimuti oleh Aomine.

Anggukan pelan diberikan Kise.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu, aku akan buatkan air panas dan memanggil dokter untuk merawat lukamu, ya?" Aomine beranjak pergi, namun tangannya diraih tangan Kise.

"Temani aku malam ini Aominecchi.." Pinta Kise. Aomine tak bisa berkata lagi saat melihat ekspresi kesepian dimata sang kekasih.

Aomine berbaring disamping Kise lalu memeluknya,

"Tentu saja , Ryouta." Usapan hangat menyapu helaian rambut pirang Kise, tak lama kemudian ia tertidur nyenyak.

' _Akashi harus membayar semua ini'_ Batin Aomine.

TBC

O-oi kenapa author merasa ni fanfict jadi kayak Anime junjou yak? Pindah-pindah scene mulu, tapi aku harap para readers tetap suka ^_^

Caesar704: Pusatnya itu semua pasangan pair disini.. ekhm

AulChan12: Mungkin akan ada perang cinta segitiga :v

Xxx, Indah605, AoKeisatsukan: Aokaga , cinta segitiga Xd

nameless pierrot : Mungkin keduanya :3

Pinkuru , Tet-chan, Dani639: *tabur permen* sabar ya akak-akak ToT

Yosh, review?


	10. It is ending

KUROKO NO BASKET milik FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: Unknown World

MAIN CHARACTER:

AKASHI SEIJUURO

KUROKO TETSUYA

GENERATION OF MIRACLES

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

Dichapter sebelumnya, banyak kejadian yang terjadi. Dimulai dari tertangkapnya Kagami lalu Kise yang berhasil Aomine lepaskan dari deritanya. Lalu apakah kerajaan Seirin no Sato akan runtuh setelah kehilangan raja mereka?

Pagi dihari berikutnya merupakan pagi yang menghebohkan bagi rakyat Seirin, pasalnya panasnya sinar matahari yang biasa nya dimulai dari jam tujuh pagi kini tidak mereka rasakan lagi. Hanya tersisa hembusan angin dingin yang membuat beberapa orang mengigil, tapi ini adalah berkah setelah sekian tahun lamanya mereka tersiksa dari kekeringan yang melanda.

"Apa yang terjadi ya?"

"Entahlah sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi diistana."

"Hei aku dengar Akashi-sama tiba-tiba menghilang, apa mungkin ada yang membunuhnya diam-diam?"

"Hush jangan bicara sembarangan, kau tak ingin dibakar hidup-hidup kan?"

Percakapan antar para penjaga disimak oleh Kagami diam-diam,

"Akashi raja? Dan kenapa mereka malah terlihat senang sekali saat Akashi hilang?" Pikir Kagami yang tumben otaknya jalan.

"Hoi, apa maksudmu Akashi menghilang? " Kata Kagami, salah satu penjaga itu menoleh.

"Oh iya aku hampir lupa denganku, apa mungkin ada hubungannya Akashi-sama menghilang dengan kedatanganmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku saja tidak tahu dunia apa ini!" Kagami nyolot, satu hentakan ujung tongkat mengenai perut Kagami.

 _Uhuk!_

"Seorang tahanan tidak perlu marah-marah begitu"

Terdengar seperti ejekan bagi Kagami, ia geram lalu kepalanya terasa memanas saat mendengar penjaga lainnya tertawa atas apa yang barusan menimpanya. Kagami merasa ia tak bersalah jadi kenapa juga ia harus dikurung disini? Lagipula semua ini gara-gara di kepo sama Kuroko yang membawanya kedunia negeri dongeng ini.

 _Grr..._

Gigi Kagami gemeretak saking inginnya ia menumpahkan kekesalannya melihat penjaga-penjaga itu, tak terasa rantai yang mengikat tubuhnya mengeluarkan asap lalu mencair seiring kemarahannya.

"Kalian.. LEPASKAN AKU SEKARANG JUGA!" Bentak Kagami, seketika rantai yang melilitnya meleleh seperti lilin , merasa sudah bebas bergerak Kagami meraih pintu sel kurungan yang juga meleleh saat disentuhnya. Ketiga penjaga itu langsung merinding ketakutan.

"M-MONSTER!" Salah satunya berteriak lalu berlari diikuti kedua lainnya,

Teriakan dari ketiga penjaga itu terdengar oleh seorang pria bersurai silver yang sedang berjalan melewati tempat itu, ia menghampiri salah satunya.

"Ada apa?" Kata pria itu, "A-ada monster!" Jawab pria itu singkat lalu kembali kabur bersama rekannya.

'Monster?' Laki-laki itu melihat kearah pintu ruang sel tahanan, disana ia melihat seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan wajah marah keluar dari tempat itu. tatapan pria itu beringas seperti harimau yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

"Hei kau, apa kau melihat tiga orang penjaga disini?" Kagami menunjuk laki-laki itu.

"Tidak." Jawab lelaki itu datar, wajahnya menginggatkan Kagami pada seseorang.

"Kalau begitu kau menyingkirlah—" Kagami melihat telapak tangannya sendiri, 'sepertinya aku bisa melelehkan apapun.' Batinya.

"Tidak bisa, orang sepertimu tidak bisa dibiarkan sendirian." Ujar lelaki itu. Kagami yang tadi hendak melangkah masuk ke istana malah tercegat oleh ruang besar seukuran tubuhnya yang mengurung dirinya. Kagami tersenyum lalu menyentuh benda yang mengurungnya.

Deg! 'K-kenapa tidak meleleh?'

Seakan bisa membaca arti tatapan Kagami pria itu menjawab,

"Aku mengurungmu dengan Major Kristalku, dan benda itu tak akan meleleh oleh Major lava mu. Kagami Taiga." Kata lelaki itu. Kagami berbalik badan dan menatap lelaki yang menurutnya misterius tersebut.

"Kau .. Siapa?" Nada bicara Kagami terdengar berat karena menahan amarah.

"Kau bisa panggil aku,Mayuzumi."

Kuroko membereskan baju kotornya, ia bersyukur baju yang dipinjamkan Akashi padanya muat dan tak perlu keluar untuk membeli baju baru. Kuroko memeriksa ponselnya, tak ada notifikasi berarti kecuali sms teman-teman Seirinnya yang menyatakan bahwa Kuroko sedang bolos latihan.

"Akashi-kun, aku ingin kita menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya. Aku tidak ingin jika aku tiba-tiba menghilang ditengah pertandingan."

"Bukannya kau memang sering menghilang Tetsuya?" Ejek Akashi.

"Aku serius Akashi-kun." Gerutu Kuroko.

"Aku juga serius padamu Tetsuya" Jawab Akashi, sedangkan pandangannya tetap fokus pada ponselnya.

"Serius apa Akashi-kun?"

"Serius akan me-rape mu malam ini Tetsuya."

Kuroko sweetdrop, sekarang ia sangat yakin jika ada baut yang lepas dikepala Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, kau bilang jika aku ini bermajor es, itu berarti aku bisa menghentikanmu."

"Aku sudah menjelaskan mu sebelumnya kan Tetsuya." Kata Akashi, ia bangkit dari tidurnya lalu menyimpan ponsel dilaci, tiba-tiba sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Loh kenapa Akashi-kun tidak beku?" Ujarnya polos.

"Kau berniat membeku kan ku Tetsuya? Lagipula kekuatanmu itu hanya bisa digunakan didunia mimpi itu." Akashi berbalik lalu memberikan kecupan didahi Kuroko.

"Oh.." Balas Kuroko.

"Jadi apa kau sudah siap ku-rape malam ini?" Lanjut Akashi.

"Akashi-kun hentai!"

Setelah melaksanakan kewajiban mandi dan makan malam Akashi dan Kuroko pun kembali kedunia fantasi mereka, namun disaat mereka datang yang dilihat oleh mereka bukanlah Seirin no Sato, melainkan sebuah negri yang terlihat suram mencekam. Langit diliputi awan mendung dan hampir semua penjuru pelosok negeri membeku oleh kristal biru.

"Ada apa ini!?" Sergah Akashi, ia keluar dari balkon kamarnya, Kuroko mengikutinya.

Akashi dapat melihat para prajuritnya telah terkurung didalam kubus kristal, bahkan disudut lain ia melihat Aomine dan Kise mati bersama dalam pelukan.

"Aomine-kun, Kise-kun!" Kuroko histeris.

"Tetsuya, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi sebaiknya kita kebawah sekarang." Kuroko terpaksa menahan rasa sedihnya, ia mengikuti Akashi dengan langkah terburu-buru. Akashi tidak bisa menemukan siapapun diistana hingga ia sampai dilantai dasar.

"Oh—Akashi-sama sudah kembali rupanya." Suara bariton itu terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Kau!"

"Mayuzumi-san!"

Kuroko yang baru tiba ikut kaget.

"Jadi semua ini ulahmu Chihiro?" Akashi mengaktifkan emperor eye-nya, kobaran api keluar disekitar tubuhnya.

"Hee, jika iya kau mau apa Akashi-sama?"

Grep!

Tiba-tiba dari tanah muncul bongkahan kristal yang mengelilingi Akashi lalu mengurungnya.

"Akashi-kun!" Sergah Kuroko,Mayuzumi menoleh padanya.

"Oh, jadi kau yang namanya Kuroko Tetsuya." Kata Mayuzumi dengan nada merendahkan.

"Mayuzumi-san, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan!?"

"Aku hanya ingin merebut tahta, dan tentunya membunuh dia." Mayuzumi kembali memandang Akashi.

"Me-membunuh Akashi-kun?" Kuroko tersentak.

"Ya, dia akan kehabisan nafas didalam kurungan kristalku. Dan asal kau tau, api akan redup jika tidak ada udara." Mayuzumi menyeringai.

"Hentikan Mayuzumi-san! "

Akashi mencoba membakar kristal yang sedang mengurungnya itu, namun sia-sia saja. Oksigen didalam sana sangat tipis dan semakin lama major api nya semakin redup dan tidak dapat dikeluarkan. Akashi merasakan nafasnya mulai sesak, ia hanya bisa melihat Kuroko yang untuk pertama kalinya mengeluarkan majornya untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Major es huh?" Mayuzumi melompat kebelakang menghindari serangan panah es milik Kuroko.

"Jika aku membunuhmu maka aku bisa menyelamatkan Akashi-kun." Ujar Kuroko dingin, ia sepenuhnya tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Begitu, jadi kau belum pernah belajar cara mengendalikan majormu ya.." Mayuzumi menjebak Kuroko mendekat padanya, begitu Kuroko terjebak ia menahan gerakan Kuroko dengan membelit tubuh di bocah biru dengan kristalnya.

"Nah lawanmu bukan aku nak.." Mayuzumi menepuk kepala Kuroko pelan dengan tatapan merendahkan, tak lama kemudian dia memberi sebuah aba-aba pada seseorang yang berada diluar pintu.

"Masuklah, Mr. Lava.." Ujar Mayuzumi.

Tak sampai sedetik seseorang yang sangat Kuroko kenali masuk, tubuh orang itu berwarna kemerahan dengan tatapan sangar bak monster haus darah.

"Perkenalkan—ah aku pikir kau pasti sudah kenal bukan?"

"K-kagami-kun.." Kuroko terkejut dengan kehadiran Kagami, Akashi ikut melihat kedatangan Kagami.

"Nah Kagami-kun, kau bisa bersenang-senang sekarang. Bocah ini adalah salah satu dari penjaga tadi." Bohong Mayuzumi sambil mengarah pada Kuroko.

"Begitu ya, baiklah aku akan melelehkannya hingga tak berbekas." Suara serak Kagami menggema, ia melangkah mendekati Kuroko sambil menggemeretakan jari-jarinya. Kagami sudah dikendalikan sepenuhnya oleh Mayuzumi.

"TETSUYA!" Pekik Akashi melihat kekasihnya dalam bahaya, namun sayang diruang kedap suara itu teriakannya menjadi sia-sia.

BRUK!

Dengan sekali pukulan tinju diperut Kuroko langsung terpental diudara lalu menabrak dinding, Mayuzumi sengaja melonggarkan unsur kristal yang mengikat Kuroko agar menjadi mudah hancur.

"Tetsuya!" Pekik Akashi lagi, kini kemarahannya makin membuncah.

'Tidak ada pilihan lain' Batin Akashi, dengan sigap ia duduk bersilah didalam kristal kurungan itu lalu memejamkan mata dengan tenang, Mayuzumi yang melihat itu mengeryitkan dahi.

"Hei—hei, apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu hm? Atau mungkin kau memilih untuk tidak melihat cara calon istrimu akan mati." Mayuzumi tersenyum picik. Ia menyandarkankan lengannya dikurungan Akashi. Perhatiannya kembali pada pertarungan Kagami dan Kuroko.

Rasa sakit yang luar biasa menyerang ulu hati sang pemain bayangan, ia tidak pernah menerima pukulan seperti itu. dengan tubuh yang terjengkan ia mencoba mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk menghentikan pergerakan Kagami. Beruntung ia bisa menahan Kagami dengan membekukannya kedua kakinya. Meski hanya dengan setengah kesadarannya, ia mampu mengingat Kagami.

"K-kagami-kun! Kagami-kun! Sadarlah Kagami-kun!" Kuroko berseru terengah-engah menahan sakit diperutnya.

"Grr!" Kagami malah memberontak, lava yang menjadi kekuatannya dengan mudah melelehkan es yang menahan pergerakannya.

"Dia memiliki major yang menjadi kelemahanmu.." sahut Mayuzumi.

Krak!

Kaki Kagami bebas dari penahan, ia langsung melancarkan tendangan pada Kuroko.

Buk!

Jdak! (gomen gak pandai bikin sfx)

Kagami menghantam tubuh Kuroko yang tak berdaya untuk melawan, Mayuzumi tersenyum senang melihat hal itu. tanpa ia sadari kurungan yang mengurung Akashi mulai retak.

Kuroko hampir hilang kesadarannya. Kagami tak henti menghajarnya, bahkan tak memberi Kuroko kesempatan untuk bernafas.

JDUAR!

Bunyi ledakan itu menghentikan pergerakan Kagami, Mayuzumi dan Kuroko ikut terkejut.

"Berani sekali kau menyentuh Tetsuya-ku, aku akan mengirim mu keneraka. Akan kupastikan itu dengan tanganku sendiri!" Cambuk api keluar dari kedua tangan Akashi, cambuk itu melilit leher Kagami dan Mayuzumi dengan cepat.

"Ukh!" Kagami langsung tercekik.

"..." Mayuzumi menyentuh cambuk itu untuk melonggarkannya namun sia-sia, tangannya malah terbakar kobaran api merah pekat.

Akashi mendekati mereka berdua, ia melirik Kuroko yang sudah pingsan. Keadaanya babak belur dihajar Kagami.

"Aku akan mengirimmu lebih dulu!" Akashi menarik cambuk apinya pada Kagami hingga membuat si alis cabang membara itu terjengkang kebelakang. Erangan Kagami terdengar tercekat, Akashi semakin mengeratkan cekikannya, tak puas dengan itu Akashi membuat panah dari api lalu menyerang Kagami hingga mengenai bagian vitalnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan kelakuanmu pada Tetsuya, Taiga!" Akashi mencengkram pundak Kagami dan seketika api berkobar diseluruh tubuh Kagami.

"Pergilah keneraka!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Pekikan Kagami memenuhi ruangan itu, matanya terbelalak dan tubuh kekar itu perlahan meretak seperti gunung berapi yang siap meledak.

Krakk.. Krakk..

Seakan tak bisa menahan uap panas dari dalam tubuhnya, Kagami berteriak sekencangnya lalu ia pergi keluar mencari sesuatu yang bisa mendinginkannya.

"Satu orang telah menderita, sekarang giliranmu.." Akashi menoleh ke Mayuzumi.

"Che, kau meremehkanku." Mayuzumi masih bersikap tenang, tangannya yang terbakar tak melukai sedikitpun kulit putih pucatnya. Akashi menatapnya nya tajam dengan emperor eyenya.

"Nee Akashi, sebenarnya aku punya tujuan lain saat melakukan semua ini." Mayuzumi berjalan mendekati tubuh Kuroko yang terkapar dilantai tanpa menghiraukan cekikan api yang semakin kencang dilehernya.

"Jangan kau sentuh Tetsuya." Akashi menarik Mayuzumi agar menjauh, tapi malah ia yang tertarik mendekat ke Mayuzumi. Tangan Mayuzumi terjulur dan menarik cambuk api yang terikat balik ditangan kanan Akashi hingga membuat empunya terjengkang. Akashi terbelalak, siapa sangka ada yang bisa menyudutkannya hingga seperti ini.

"Aku akan mengakhiri cerita ini." Ujar Mayuzumi lirih hampir berbisik, namun dapat didengar Akashi.

"A-apa maksudmu Chihiro?"

"Aku akan membuat raja dan ratu mati, lalu membuat negeri ini beku selamanya didalam kristal ku. Maka tak akan ada lagi kehidupan yang bisa membuat dunia ini berubah dan tetap tenang." Kata Mayuzumi. Ia membekukan kaki dan tangan Akashi agar tak bisa bergerak.

" Mana bisa kau membuat hal seperti itu Chihiro, dunia tanpa perubahan itu mustahil. Manusia akan berevolusi dan terus berkembang. Jika kau hanya ingin ketenangan kenapa kau tidak mati saja." Ejek Akashi.

" Masih banyak yang ingin kulihat didunia ini," Mayuzumi membuat tongkat berujung runcing dari kristalnya. "Aku masih mengejar keinginanku.." Tongkat itu diangkat tepat diatas posisi jantung Akashi, dari kilauan nya Akashi tahu benda itu bisa langsung menembus jantungnya.

"Keinginan? Memangnya orang seperti mu masih punya hal yang seperti itu.." Akashi tertawa renyah. Tanpa mereka sadar Kuroko sudah kembali siuman. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa Kuroko menabrakkan dirinya pada tubuh Mayuzumi lalu melepaskan kristal yang menahan Akashi dengan major esnya. Akashi yang sudah lepas kembali membara.

Bruk!

Mayuzumi menubruk lantai, tanpa memberi celah ia langsung melesatkan tongkat runcing itu pada Kuroko.

CRASH!

Kuroko yang tak sempat membaca gerakan itu hanya bisa pasrah, matanya ia tutup agar tak merasakan sakit. Namun beberapa detik berlalu tapi ia tak merasakan apa-apa, hanya punggungnya saja terasa seperti terdorong lalu tersandar pada dinding. Kuroko membuka matanya.

Sepasang mata merah-emas menyala dihadapannya, wajah tampan dan bibir yang mengeluarkan darah. Surai merah dan senyuman hangat itu menyapa indera Kuroko. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya?"

"AKASHI-KUN!" Jerit Kuroko. Akashi bergerak cepat melindunginya dari depan sehingga tongkat runcing itu mengenai organ vital Akashi. Tubuh Kuroko gemetar melihat kekasihnya berkorban untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Cih." Gerutu Mayuzumi ketika tembakannya tak mengenai sasaran, kali ini dia membuat dua tongkat yang sama.

"Tetsuya, aku mencintaimu." Lirih Akashi, terdengar seperti kata-kata terakhir.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu Akashi-kun."

Jarak wajah mereka semakin menipis, sebuah ciuman hangat dirasakan Kuroko dibibirnya. Ia memejamkan mata dan pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dengan pelan ia memeluk tubuh lemas didepannya itu.

"Aku akan terus disampingmu.. selamanya."

JLEB!

Serangan terakhir Mayuzumi mengenai jantung kedua pasangan kekasih tersebut.

"Tetsuya.. Hei Tetsuya.." Kuroko dapat mendengar suara itu, suara yang sangat familiar untuknya, suara yang sangat dirindukannya, suara seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

"Hei bangun Tetsuya, kenapa kau menangis dalam tidur seperti ini?" Suara bariton itu terdengar khawatir, celah-celah cahaya memasuki ruang pengelihatan Kuroko.

"Aka-shi-kun, aku dimana?" Kata pertama yang dikeluarkan Kuroko membuat orang didepannya bernafas lega, samar-samar Kuroko dapat melihat merahnya surai Akashi, ia tersenyum.

"Kau ada dirumah ku Tetsuya, tidurmu nyenyak sekali." Kuroko mencoba bangun, tapi tubunya terasa sangat lemah dan sakit.

"Berbaring saja, kau pingsan dilapangan. Aku menyuruh orang-orang untuk mengantarmu kerumahku." Kata Akashi. Kuroko diam sesaat,

"Jadi semuanya hanya mimpi.." Igau Kuroko, Akashi mendelik binggung.

"Memang kau mimpi apa Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi. Kuroko menggeleng, ia kembali memejamkan matanya untuk bangun di lain jam saat tubuhnya mampu bergerak normal. Pertanyaan yang tak dijawab itu membuat Akashi kesal.

"Baiklah jika kau belum mau bercerita, istirahatlah." Sentuhan hangat menyentuh dahi Kuroko, Akashi memberi kecupan didahinya.

"Aku cinta—Akashi-kun."

OWARI

Terimakasih pada semua readers yang selalu setia menanti kelanjutan fanfict ini, tapi maaf jika saya sudah mengecewakan kalian dengan alur yang dipercepat seperti ini. Soalnya author punya project lain dan gak mau jika ada cerita yang menggantung. Saa, review?

OMAKE

Baru saja Akashi menyambut uluran Kuroko tiba-tiba tubuh si mungil itu ambruk dan berakhir pada dekapannya. Dengan sigap Akashi menyuruh unit kesehatan untuk memeriksa keadaan Kuroko. Ternyata si mungil biru itu hanya kelelahan akibat dari pertandingan mereka yang cukup sengit. Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun Akashi membawa Kuroko kerumahnya, dengan alibi bahwa ia ingin menjaga Kuroko ditangannya sendiri.

Sudah dua jam berlalu setelah kejadian Kuroko belum siuman juga, ia terbaring diranjang besar milik anak tunggal ini.

"Hei Tetsuya, bagaimana jika aku membacakanmu cerita." Akashi berbicara pada Kuroko yang masih terpejam, ia mengusap sayang dahi si pemain bayangan, lalu mengambil sebuah buku yang cukup besar berjudul 'Major.'

REAL OWARI.


End file.
